


Museum

by Abterminal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Reincarnation, forgive me aaaaahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abterminal/pseuds/Abterminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a celebration for me getting my AO3 account back up and running after... ahem... SOMEONE told my family about it.<br/>Reincarnation fic. Don't kill me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum

Humanity won their fight against the titans one thousand years ago. Now, a man stood in the corner of an almost-bankrupt museum, carefully reading all the information they held on the matter. He stared at the dusty fossilized depiction of a technology called ODM gear. His chest tightened.

_The wire snapped... He slipped..._

The man shook off the feeling of nostalgia and moved to look at a worn down notebook. "Found locked inside of a chest in the old district Shiganshina," it said. "Ilse's Notebook. Humanity's second step towards freedom." His head pounded.

_Even years after they found that goddamned notebook, not one titan would answer their questions._

He noticed a picture above the notebook that had a small group of people in it. A short blonde woman... And a fiery young man with green eyes.

_"Levi!" The boy screamed, ignoring the angered titan's desperate attempt at smashing him. He jumped to the Corporal's aid._

_"Eren... Be a man," he said. "Save us."_

Levi stepped forward again. This exhibit was a slab of stone propped up. The fossil was chipped and stained, but it was a boy. "Humanity's greatest hope."

The sign beneath it stated "Eren Jaeger, after defeating the last titan, fell after transitioning back to a human. Most say he left this world to find his partner, Corporal Levi Ackerman. He was succeeded by his sister, Mikasa Ackerman, and childhood friend, Armin Arlert. Jaeger was buried near the sea, a place he had hoped to see humanity reach in his lifetime."

Levi was still, but he choked back a sob. It all came back to him. _The fight with the talking titan, the anger as he shouted at it to explain why they kept eating us, why, why why why?_

_The fear in Eren's eyes as the titan pulled Levi's ODM wiring. The tears that fell as he said goodbye to his superior._

Levi hadn't noticed the boy next to him, who was working at the time. "Excuse me sir, are you alright?" Levi turned, causing the boy to gasp. "C-Corporal?" And he nodded.


End file.
